


Menace

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: (he ends up tutoring him in sexy stuff), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, grantaire is enjolras' tutor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll be quiet?” Grantaire murmurs, pressing a kiss to Enjolras’ hairline even as his hands slide down to palm Enjolras’ ass. </p><p>Enjolras nods, eager, and rolls his hips against Grantaire’s, once, twice, and then lifts his hips up so Grantaire can ease his pyjamas bottoms down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menace

Grantaire jolts awake in the middle of the night when he feels his bed dip. 

“Relax, Monsieur Grantaire,” Enjolras says, pressing a kiss to Grantaire’s collarbone, and making himself comfortable in Grantaire’s bed, “it’s just me.”

Grantaire does not relax, quite the contrary, really, because Enjolras has already shuck his shirt off, and his pyjamas bottoms are hanging low on his skinny hips, and _his parents are right down the hall_.

“Christ, Enjolras. You’re not supposed to be here,” he hisses. 

Enjolras pouts and pushes himself closer to Grantaire, close enough that Grantaire feels the hard press of Enjolras’ cock against his thigh. 

“Missed you,” he murmurs into Grantaire’s neck.

Grantaire tries not to react, he does, he tries really hard, but Enjolras’ hips are moving against his leg, soft thrusts that make Enjolras’ breathing speed up, practically humping his leg, and fucking Christ, this boy is going to be the death of him. 

He pushes his leg more firmly against Enjolras’ erection. “Missed me, did you, hmm?”

“Yeah, missed you, daddy,” Enjolras breathes out. Grantaire can feel his lips stretch into a smile against his skin. “Couldn’t sleep, so I tried to fuck myself with my fingers, but they didn’t feel as good. Want you to do it, daddy, want you to fuck me so bad.”

“Not now,” Grantaire tells Enjolras, because, again, his parents are just down the hall, and Grantaire doesn’t think they will like to find the live-in tutor they hired for their son balls deep in said son. “Tomorrow.”

“They won’t hear,” Enjolras says. “I’ll be good, daddy, I’ll be quiet, they won’t hear, I promise.”

Grantaire should say no. The right thing to do would be to say no. He should have said no to a lot of things, in hindsight. He should have said no the first time Enjolras trailed fingers down the seam of his pants, lips curved in a self-satisfied smirk when Grantaire almost falls off his chair in shock. He should have said no the first time Enjolras climbed into his lap and brush his lips over Grantaire’s and called him daddy. He should have said no to the job when they offered it to him and Enjolras looked at him shyly from under his lashes. 

“Daddy,” Enjolras whines softly from beside him. He’s already a shivering mess and Grantaire hasn’t even touched him yet. “Daddy, please, _please_ , daddy.”

Grantaire should have said no from the beginning, but he didn’t, so there’s no reason he should say no now. 

(The fact that he cannot seem to say no to Enjolras is not a thing he wants to think about.)

“You’ll be quiet?” Grantaire murmurs, pressing a kiss to Enjolras’ hairline even as his hands slide down to palm Enjolras’ ass. 

Enjolras nods, eager, and rolls his hips against Grantaire’s, once, twice, and then lifts his hips up so Grantaire can ease his pyjamas bottoms down. 

“Good boy,” Grantaire says, and silences Enjolras’ moan with a kiss. He loves the way Enjolras kisses, hard and wet, loves the way Enjolras shudders against him when he bites down on his bottom lip. “My perfect little boy.”

“Daddy,” Enjolras moans, “please, can you please- _Please_.”

Grantaire loves it when Enjolras begs. Enjolras knows this, and uses the knowledge shamelessly to his advantage, in and out of bed. Enjolras once said to Grantaire, in front of his parents, _Monsieur Grantaire, can I please, please be excused?_ , and Grantaire had popped a very inappropriate boner at dinner. 

“What do you want from me, baby?” Grantaire asks, squeezing Enjolras’ ass. “Tell me what you want daddy to do to you.”

“Your fingers,” Enjolras says immediately. “I’m ready for you, I promise, daddy. I just— I need—”

“Use your words, boy,” Grantaire says, and he’s enjoying the way he’s making Enjolras at lost for words already. 

“ _Daddy_ —” Enjolras breathes, frustration evident in his voice, and Grantaire goes easy on him. 

He starts with two fingers, and they go in easily. Enjolras hadn’t lied when he said that he was ready for him. He thrusts back against Grantaire’s fingers, whimpering softly and greedy for more already, and God, one day Grantaire is going to make Enjolras show him how he fucks himself.

“Feels good, baby?” Grantaire asks, and at Enjolras’ moan of _daddy, please_ , adds another finger. “Is this what you wanted when you came to daddy’s room tonight, hmm? Did you want me to fuck you with my fingers? Did you want to come with just daddy’s fingers in you and nothing else?”

Enjolras’ moan echoes loudly through the room, and Grantaire tenses, his fingers stilling in Enjolras’ ass. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Enjolras whimpers, clutching at Grantaire’s shoulders. “Daddy, please don’t stop?”

“You need to be quiet, love,” Grantaire reminds him, and twists his fingers the way he knows Enjolras loves. His own erection is tenting in his sweatpants, and he would like nothing more than to bury himself in Enjolras, fuck him hard and fast, but Enjolras asked for his fingers, and Enjolras will get what he asked for. “You know I love how vocal you are for me, but this isn’t the time, okay?”

“Yes, daddy,” Enjolras pants, trying to fuck himself on Grantaire’s fingers, groaning when he finds that he has no leverage. He hooks a leg around Grantaire’s back, trying to fix it. “Anything, daddy.”

Grantaire kisses him, teasing his tongue against Enjolras’, and thrusts his fingers deeper, fucking forwards in quick and even thrusts, his free hand gripping tightly at Enjolras. He’s going to leave bruises on Enjolras’ hip, and Enjolras is going to love it, will probably wear his jeans low enough for Grantaire to be able to spot them tomorrow, and Grantaire will cave and press him to the wall, get on his knees to press his lips to the bruises on Enjolras’ hip, and then take Enjolras’ cock into his mouth. It’s definitely going to happen tomorrow, because Grantaire is weak when it comes to resisting Enjolras.

It doesn’t take long for Enjolras to pull away from his mouth, whimpering that’s he’s so close daddy, can he come yet, he’s been good.

Grantaire thinks about drawing it out, of making Enjolras wait for it, of sending Enjolras back to his room unsatisfied, and it’s a gorgeous thought, Enjolras with his eyes wide, desperate to come, but equally so to please Grantaire, trudging back to his room, obedient. He’s definitely going to do it some day, but not now, not when Enjolras is panting softly against his neck, cock hard against Grantaire’s hip. 

He takes Enjolras’ cock, strokes him in tandem to the thrust of his fingers, and Enjolras’ breath hitches and he trembles against Grantaire, hips snapping up to fuck into Grantaire’s fist. His breath is coming is sharp pants now, and Grantaire cannot take his eyes away from the blush trailing down Enjolras’ chest.

“Daddy, oh, God, _daddy_.” 

Fuck, Enjolras is going to be the death of him, he is.

“Oh, baby, you’re being so good for daddy,” he says, and then pauses to suck a bruise to Enjolras’ neck, low enough that his collar will surely cover. “C’mon then, sweetheart, come for daddy now.”

Enjolras keens, and then he’s coming all over Grantaire’s hand, body arched in a beautiful curve, hands scrambling to tangle up into Grantaire’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Grantaire fucks him through his orgasm, until Enjolras’ body isn’t trembling anymore. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Enjolras whines when Grantaire draws his fingers out.

“Good boy,” Grantaire tells him, pressing another quick kiss to his lips. “You were so perfect for me, baby.”

He makes a move to reach for the waistband of Grantaire’s sweats, but Grantaire stops him. 

“Tomorrow,” he tells Enjolras. The _when your parents aren’t at home_ goes unsaid.

Enjolras pouts. “But daddy—”

Grantaire shushes him, and Enjolras doesn’t fight him on it, just curls closer to Grantaire, pressing his face into Grantaire’s neck. 

“You can’t stay here,” Grantaire tells him, regretful. Enjolras post-coitus is a sight to behold, all flushed and fucked out. “I want you to, but you can’t.”

“The door is locked,” Enjolras tells Grantaire. “I locked it when I came in, I promise.”

Grantaire sighs. “Enjolras—”

Enjolras makes an unhappy noise. “But I was good,” he argues, petulant. “I was quiet. You should reward me.”

Grantaire snorts and against better judgement, tucks Enjolras closer to him and presses a kiss to his hair. “You weren’t quiet.”

“I was making an effort to be?” Enjolras tries, grinning up at Grantaire. “It’s not my fault you were fucking me so good I wanted to scream.”

“Flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere,” Grantaire says, mostly amused.

“Weren’t you listening, daddy?” Enjolras leans up nudges Grantaire’s nose with his own. “I don’t want to go anywhere. I want to stay right here.”

“You’re a menace.” Grantaire sighs, but pulls the covers over them. 

“Who needs a ball gag,” Enjolras chirps, twisting to make himself more comfortable, happy now that he’s got his way. “You should invest in a ball gag.”

“Menace,” Grantaire repeats, punctuating the word with a light slap to Enjolras’ ass. 

He’s going to develop an immunity against Enjolras and his pretty face and clever way with words one day, but until then, he isn’t going to be ashamed of how he drifts off to sleep with images of Enjolras all gagged up and tied up in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi! :D
> 
> (I was going to title this _who's your daddy now?_ but J just gave me this very unimpressed look, so.)


End file.
